A New Lust
by sadchanelprincess
Summary: Hermione doesn't like Lavender, but when Ron and Lavender break up, how far will Hermione be willing to go to comfort the girl? What's this new want, new lust she's feeling? R&R! I take requests! Thank you!


Lavender Brown was an airhead. That was Hermione's first thought when she saw Lavender and Ron snogging in the common room. How could this girl have captured Ron's attention? All they did was snog and cuddle with each other all the time, they never even talked. She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and not stare at them. Hermione would have to think of something to break them up, but right now she didn't know. She'd always had something on Lavender for as long as she could remember, there was just something about that girl that made her sick. Hermione pictured her too eager smile and her kinky dirty blond curls. She was always screaming "WON, WON!" in the corridors. Ugg. Hermione shuddered inwardly as Lavender passed her on the way to the hall, the sickly, wafting smell of perfume following after her.

* * *

"Please won won! How could you do this?" Lavender yelled at him. Ron only shrugged his shoulders, looking very uncomfortable. He didn't want to be going out with her, it had been fun while it lasted, but now he was just over. She was sobbing, her chest heaving. By now, it was closer to dusk and everyone was in the Great Hall. Everyone except for Lavender. She was on her bed, crying, bawling her eyes out. The flow of tears hadn't stopped for hours.

Hermione was deciding to retire early to bed. She had an exhausting day and needed to lie down and rest, for about 100 years. As she climbed the dormitory steps she heard the muffled sound of crying. Puzzled, she continued up and pushed open the door, where she saw Lavender. She didn't know what made her do what she did next, but she was by the girl's side in an instant stroking her hair. Perhaps it was the fact that Hermione could see herself in Lavender's shoes and to break up with Ron would be horrible. At least that's what she assumed Lavender was crying about. And to be honest she was kinda hoping that it was. Lavender looked relieved and grateful for Hermione's kindness. She told her all about the ordeal, between hiccups and sobs, seeming to calm down what with being in Hermione's arms and telling her story. Lavender nuzzled Hermione's breast, and then, realizing how that must seem very weird, just settled for resting her head against her shoulder.

"I'll be right back Hermione, will you wait for me?" Lavender asked.

"Sure Lavender," Hermione tried to smiled, but managed to sweetly grimace.

Lavender went into the bathroom and closed the door. She quickly stripped and splashed water on her face. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself. She had a strange feeling. It was a warm sensation, traveling through her arms, shoulders, stomach and up and down her legs. She had wanted to kiss Hermione, to do something with Hermione. Was it really because she had feelings for her all along, or was this just the aftermath of the tragic break-up? Lavender leaned against the counter, stark naked and closed her eyes. There was a faint knock at the door. "Can I come in?" It was Hermione's voice. Lavender didn't answer quick enough and Hermione was coming through the door, stopping dead in her tracks. Lavender Brown was naked and Hermione was staring right at her. Lavender smiled, or at least tried to muster up enough courage too. That smile didn't look too eager anymore and her kinky curls had a little more blond in them then Hermione had thought.

Lavender was a bit chunky, but it was a cute sort of weight. Her breasts were enormous, well past a double D cup. She apparently didn't shave her pussy and it was a mass of brownish curls. Hermione almost smiled looking at it. She'd never shaved hers either and would play with it in bed, the course hairs running through her fingers. Hermione took a step closer, as if in a trance. What was making her do this? She asked herself over and over. There was something that turned her on more then seeing a guy naked. This was a new feeling, a new passion, a new lust, a new want. Lavender was attractive. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

"Lavender..." Hermione breathed. Lavender filled in the gap between the two of them and put a finger to Hermione's lips.

"Shh," Lavender whispered.

"Why?" Hermione asked, starting to breathe heavier.

"Because I can't do this," Lavender leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, then quickly stepped back. "Sorry, I just wanted t-" Hermione cut her off with a long kiss.

"Lav, I don't know why, I can't explain it but I need you. There's this feeling, all over my body," She pointed down to lower areas, "Especially there," Lavender nodded, blushing, going through the same feelings, emotions and wetness. "First, I want to show you this," Hermione smiled, genuine this time and pulled off her top and bra. Lavender almost gasped. Hermione's skin was smooth, luscious, and milky white, almost translucent even. Though her breasts could never beat out Lavender's, they were a pretty hefty size as well and Lavender was watching in fascination as Hermione's nipples hardened as the cool air washed over them.

"Hermione, I just want to let you know that I've never done this before," Hermione was starting to pull off her skirt and tights.

"Well, you think that I have?" Hermione laughed and pulled down her simple bikini style underwear. She walked over to Lavender and rubbed their pussies together, for just one second. "See we're matching,"

"You want to go somewhere more comfy?"

"Yeah sure," Hermione and Lavender peeked out from the bathroom door to make sure no one was in there already. They were in luck. Hermione motioned Lavender to lay on the bed, blushing, as she found herself staring at how Lavenders breasts bounced and jiggled without the confinements of a bra. "I'm going to make sure that if anyone comes in they can't see us or hear us, all they think is that we are in bed. The can't even touch us if they wanted too." Lavender thought that Hermione's plan was ingenious and as she lay down on her bed, the more she grew excited and the less she grew nervous. Once Hermione finished she took a deep breath. This was it and she wanted to do it right. Leaving all her worries and concerns aside, she turned on her heel and walked over to Lavender, who was already on the bed, laying down, curls splayed around her. Hermione straddled Lavender and ran her fingers through her public hair, quite the same way that she did to herself. She heard a small contented sigh from Lavender and smirked. Even though she'd never done anything with a girl, she'd masturbated many times. If this was going to get her excited, she was looking forward to later.

"So uh Lav, you ever done yourself before?" Hermione asked, while she moved up to her breasts.

"Umm, no, never really thought too, you?" She asked.

"Yeah I have," Hermione looked down at Lavender's breasts eagerly. They were so big and they were having trouble staying still. She took them in both of her hands and began to play with them. Squishing, squeezing, massaging, moving them around. She kissed them both. The next thing she knew Lavender had grabbed her face and began kissing her. There bodies pressed together and Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck, their breasts pressed against each other. They were battling with their tongues, Lavenders hands running through Hermione's bushy brown hair and then touching her face. Hermione began to make her hands travel down Lavenders backside. She grabbed both of Lavenders buttock cheeks and squeezed, then her finger found her way to her hole and she stuck it in just a little. It was tight and hard to move around in. Hermione felt Lavender moan into her mouth. Hermione broke apart and sucked on her finger, then placed it in her hole again. This time it went in smoother and Hermione was able to go farther this time.

"Does that feel good?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded and sucked on her finger, walking around Hermione and doing the same thing to her. "It _does_ feel good,"

Hermione began to kiss Lavender down the neck, trailing kissing on her chest, back and stomach. Then she began to lick her all over her body. Lavender purred and Hermione traced designs with her tongue onto Lavender's skin. She pushed Lavender back down flat on the bed and moved her head down again to her pussy. The curls were damp and Hermione parted them so that she could see a little better. She tugged on the folds and got Lavender to respond. She was already extremely wet so Hermione knew it would be no problem. Sliding three fingers in was easy and she began to pump, but only for Lavender to get a sneak preview. Then she just stuck up one finger and explored. She'd never fingered a vagina before, but found it quite enjoyable. It was warm and wet and there were so many different places to feel and touch. Lavender was finding the experience good too. To have someone sticking a finger in your pussy was an amazing feeling and she found herself craving more.

"Hermione...please" Lavender begged.

"Alright Lav," Hermione inserted three fingers in again and starting going in and out in a fast motion. She thrust in deeper every time and Lavender arched her back, moaning Hermione's name.

"I'm gonna cum," Hermione took her fingers out.

"Ok Lav," Lavender's white, sticky cum came out and Hermione placed her fingers to the flow and began to lick them slowly and provocatively. "Want to taste yourself?" She asked and Lavender nodded. Hermione managed to get some one her fingers and held them out for the curly haired girl to lick. "It's good isn't it," Hermione's voice was rather husky. Lavender only kept on sucking. When she was done, she then latched on to Hermione's breast, working the other one with her hand. Hermione smiled and ran her hands through Lavenders hair. After the coddling, sucking and kissing had been done, Lavender moved to Hermiones pussy. She was starting to get impatient and wanted to make Hermione cum, very soon. She thrust her fingers upwards not even giving Hermione the chance to know what was going on. She went deeper than Hermione had dared and sooner then later, Hermione's body was rocking, cum spurting out from her, getting some on Lavender's stomach. Lavender put her face down level to the pussy and began to lick. Hermione was making soft noises of pleasure.

Once Lavender was finished, Hermione licked the remaining cum off of her stomach. The two lay there, naked bodies pressed close, sticky, wet, tired, but still very, very happy.

"Lav-"Hermione said, her breathing still not even yet, "I think you need to have people break up with you more often,"

"Anything you say Hermione,"

**I'd love to hear what you have to say! If you have a favorite pairing or situation you want me to use, go right ahead and ask, although I reserve the right to say no. Thank you to all the people who set "Guilty Pleasures" as their favorite story :) Thxx**

~Maya


End file.
